Captured
by Mika-chan
Summary: Quatre is captured by OZ and it rests within the remaining pilots to rescue him.
1. Prologue

' . . . ' denotes thoughts 

Captured (Working Title)   
By Mika

Prologue 

Quatre could not remember the last time he'd been in so much pain. He warily looked at the chains around his wrists and began to struggle weakly against them, in a futile attempt to break the bonds. He stopped abruptly when he accidentally jarred his bruised ribs. Gasping for air, he remained hanging from the prison wall. 

Hearing footsteps approaching, he slowly raised his head, a glimmer of hope in his tired eyes. 

The door to his cell creaked open, revealing a tall uniformed man that was probably in his early thirties. Once he stepped inside, Quatre masked all emotions, and stared indifferently at the person who had inflicted all his injuries for the past few days. 

The man languidly walked up to the youth, and once he reached him, used one hand to cup the other's chin. "Talk." 

Quatre glared at him before twisting his head away. 

*SMACK* 

Quatre's head snapped back with the impact. The man sneered, amusement in his eyes, before he grabbed the blonde locks and pulled so their eyes met. 

Defiant blue eyes still met his. 

All traces of amusement left the man's eyes and he punched the boy in gut. 

Hard. 

Unwillingly, Quatre released a gasp, eyes widening in shock, which quickly turned to pain. 

The man smiled, rubbing his calloused hands on the blonde's face. "When are you going to learn? If you tell me what I want to know, this would all be over." He leaned forward, breathing into the pilot's ear. "Wouldn't you like that?" Quatre couldn't help but shiver slightly from the contact. 

Moving his head back, the man laughed. "You're pretty cute you know. I know a _lot_ of people who would like to get to know you better." With one last lingering touch, the hand was gone. 

Moments later, Quatre felt himself falling. 

He landed on the cold stone pavement, flinching as his dislocated shoulder made contact first. "Unh!" 

He felt the man kneel down beside him, brushing his hair back lovingly. 

Quatre clenched his eyes shut, pulling away at the same time. 

The man chuckled softly. "What's the matter? I thought you would be a little more appreciative since I let you down from that awkward position." 

Quatre opened his eyes, glaring at the other, but did not say anything. 

"Oh, there they are. Those hard blue eyes that I have grown so accustomed to," he humored before lowering his own head so that they were inches apart. "You'll crack soon. I'll make sure of it." 

With one last smirk, the man stood up, gave a swift kick to Quatre's side for good measure, and left the room, laughing. 

The Sandrock pilot lay on the floor, body shaking. He willed the pain to go away, and tried to force the sting behind his eyes to disappear. 

Closing his eyes, Quatre leaned his head heavily on his uninjured arm, one thought replaying over and over in his mind. 'Trowa . . . ' 

* * * * * 

Trowa Barton's door slammed open with extreme force. The brunette turned away from the window to see Heero standing in the doorway. 

Heero lifted a piece of paper in the air. "Found him." 

With a quick nod, Trowa crossed the floor and both were out of the room in seconds. 

Wufei and Duo waited for them in the hangar. 

* * * * * 

December 31, 1999 


	2. Chapter 1: The Rescue

Captured (Working Title)   
By Mika

Chapter 1 "The Rescue" 

Heero didn't know why he worked so hard looking for Quatre. It was going against all regulations and had a great chance of affecting their entire mission. 

Sitting in the cockpit of Wing, he mulled over the reason to why he did it. When Duo was captured, the only reason why he went to the baka was to kill him. Although he didn't even do that, this time his motive was entirely different. 

Maybe it was the pleading sound in Duo's voice when the braided pilot first suggested it. Maybe it was Wufei's ranting on about the injustice of leaving behind a fellow comrade in need. Or maybe it was the worried look that surfaced on Trowa's usually expressionless face. The silent voice that spoke from those green eyes that in one way or another told Heero he had to do it. 

Or maybe it was just him getting soft, knowing that he couldn't abandon someone like Quatre to OZ. 

Heero frowned at his thoughts, before settling the reason behind all this to Wufei's. 

It was the only one that made sense to him anyway. 

* * * * * 

Duo sat impatiently inside of Deathscythe, pushing the Gundam to its limits. "Come on, come on . . . " he spoke out loud. "Just hold out 'till we get there Quatre . . . just be okay, all right? If anything happens to you . . . " 

'I'll never forgive myself,' he finished in his thoughts. 

Gripping the controls in front of him harder, the events from the previous week gradually began to play over in his head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Wooo, take that you OZ bastards!" Duo screamed from the inside of his beloved Deathscythe. A bleep sounded from the left side of him and he pushed the button for the COM link. Wufei's face appeared on the mini screen. 

"Hey Wu, what's up?" 

The Chinese pilot's face seemed to scrunch in annoyance. "Maxwell, can you not act serious for once?" 

Duo blinked. "Okay." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started again. 

"Hey Wu, what's the status?" 

Wufei snorted at the still beaming face, before continuing. "I just finished taking out the base. We should get out now before reinforcements come." 

"Ryoukai! I'll relate to Quatre." 

With a nod, Wufei's face disappeared and Duo pressed another button. 

"Hey Quatre! Wufei killed the target and says we should get the hell out of here now!" 

Duo saw Quatre brush some sweat off of his forehead before nodding. "All right, Duo. Let's go." 

Quatre blinked off from the screen. 

Duo cracked his knuckles. "All righty . . . " 

At that moment a mobile suit came right into his sights. " . . . just let me kill this last one." 

Steering his Gundam forward, he raised his scythe and prepared to slice the other suit into two. Tearing the thermal blade through it, it was then that he noticed the hunk of metal had done nothing to defend itself. 

"Duo! Watch out!" 

An uneasy feeling swept throughout the youth's body as he turned Deathscythe around to see an incoming electro beam aimed directly for him. 

He knew it was too late to move and closed his eyes in acceptance. 

'Well,' he thought. 'It's been great, hasn't it? At least I got to meet the others . . . Heero . . . I know you'll end this war. Be seeing you soon, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen . . . ' 

He was jolted out of his thoughts, as he felt something slam into his gundam, pushing him out of harms way. 

Duo turned around and saw that Sandrock had managed to travel the distance and knocked him away. 

"QUATRE!!" 

He stared in shock as the beam smashed into the back of the black and white gundam, and watched, unmoving, as it floated in space. 

Duo frantically pushed the COM link on. Static appeared on the screen. Visual was shot, but audio was still working from what his computer told him. 

"Quatre, Quatre! Are you all right?!" 

Hearing no response, he slammed his fist against the metal wall. "Quatre! Answer me damn it!" 

Wufei's face appeared instead, splitting the viewing screen in half. "Maxwell! We have to get out of here, _NOW_! About 200 mobile suits are headed our way!" 

"Wufei! Quatre's not answe—" 

"MAXWELL! There's no time! We have to go!" 

"All right! Just help me carry Sandrock!" 

Just then, something hit him, rocking him with violent tremors. He turned his attentions in front of him and saw about ten mobile suits heading his way. 

'Not now . . . not now . . . ' 

"MAXWELL!" 

Duo looked at the link again. "Don't worry about me Wu. Come on, just help me carry Sandrock!" 

Wufei's expression looked conflicted but resolute, signaling to Duo exactly what the other was thinking. 

"Wufei! You're not—" Shaking his head, Duo continued. "Come on! Help me carry Sandrock!" 

"Duo, we can't." The viewing screen wavered as both were struck by another round of thermal beams. "There's no time to discuss this! Move it, unless you want to be caught too!" 

Duo clenched his fists in anger. "We can't just leave him here! What about his Gundam? They'll get it—" 

"DUO! Leave NOW!!!" 

The screen went black. 

Duo bit back on his lip, taking a final look at Quatre's Sandrock, before turning on his thrusters. 

He shut his eyes, pushing buttons out of memory before Deathscythe zoomed forward away from the battle site. 

"I-I'm sorry, Quatre . . . " 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Duo wiped his blurring eyes. 'Boys don't cry!' he scolded to himself. Guilt quickly settled back in after a moment. 

"I'll make it up to you, Quatre. I promise." 

* * * * * 

Wufei watched from his seat as Deathscythe sped even faster through space. The Asian knew that the American felt responsible for what happened, and he himself felt the same way too. 

He shook his head. 'Damn it!' 

Why was he feeling this way? At the time, he did what had to be done, but why did he regret it now? 

Why was he getting that old feeling? The same feeling he had when he held . . . her . . . in his arms on that hill full of flowers. 

He closed his eyes. 

Why? 

* * * * * 

Trowa didn't understand the emotions flowing throughout his body. He thought he had killed them a long time ago. 

Then why were they coming back to him now? Why with Quatre, of all people, did he feel a sudden sense of dread rise in his stomach when only Duo and Wufei entered the safe house? 

He even surprised himself when he inquired to the two about the blonde. 

Quatre . . . 

Who was he to him? From what he was sure, Quatre was his friend . . . but was he? Did he deserve that kind of friendship? From someone so kind and innocence . . . was he worthy enough to be a part of that kind of friendship? 

Blue eyes and a warm smile flashed into his mind. 

Eyes so sure and lit with a sense of hope. Eyes so different from his. 

Frustration built inside the young pilot, though his face didn't reveal any of it. 

He didn't understand this at all, but there was one thing he was certain of. 

He needed to find Quatre, and at all costs, bring him back safely. 

Maneuvering Heavy Arms, he landed onto the colony. He opened the hatch, lowered himself on the ground, and joined Heero, Duo and Wufei. 

After camouflaging their gundams, they headed for the base unnoticed. 

* * * * * 

Quatre awoke to the sound of the metal door scraping open again. He was groggily aware that this time, more than one pair of feet was walking towards him. With obvious force, he opened his eyes and couldn't help but recoil away when three pairs of eyes stared back at him hungrily. 

One pair belonged to that man, while the other two, Quatre assumed, were his lackeys. All were dressed in a blue uniform, staring smugly at him. Quatre somehow managed to pull himself up to a sitting position, and folded his hands onto his lap. With dull eyes, he returned the attention directed to him. 

The two lackeys were whispering and snickering about something behind the other man, but Quatre didn't bother to strain his ears to know what they were talking about. 

A firm look from the man silenced them. "So," he began conversationally, "does someone feel a little talkative today, hmm?" 

. . . 

"I guess we're going to have to do it the hard way again, huh?" the man continued in a dangerously low voice. 

Quatre prepared himself for the blow, closing his eyes. 

What came however wasn't a hard kick or punch that he'd grown accustom to lately, but something very different. 

A rough hand grabbed his chin and tilted it up, startling his eyes open. 

Dark brown eyes surveyed him. "You know, I never did introduce myself. Ore wa Sasaki Akira. Second command of this base. Yoroshiku." Rough lips planted firmly onto the surprised boy's lips. 

Blue eyes widened to their fullest and with a sudden burst of energy, Quatre disgustedly pushed the general away, backing himself against the cool rock wall. Shock and a bit of fear appeared in his eyes. 

The general in turn smirked and nodded in his direction. Quatre tried to move away as four arms grabbed him and pinioned him onto the ground. His arms fully secured over his head and his back lying on the littered floor, Quatre let out a soft whimper. 

"Not so brave now, are we?" Sasaki said, removing his blue-buttoned shirt. Even as the older man descended on top of him, so that now he couldn't move his legs, Quatre still tried his best to squirm free. A quick, yet effective, smack across the pale face stunned him for a minute. 

Quatre shut his eyes and clamped his mouth shut as foreign lips began roaming across his neck and face. 

"You're going to be difficult huh?" 

Quatre gasped, eyes widening as a heavy pressure landed on his ribs, giving the general a perfect opportunity to begin an onslaught inside the youth's mouth. 

He almost gagged at the probing tongue, before biting down hard. 

"AHHH!" 

Quatre spit the blood out of his mouth, glaring at the screaming man. 

"Why you little . . . !" A fist landed on Quatre's head. 

Bright spots danced in his vision, then everything turned into a brilliant shade of red, vision wavering. He was barely aware as his already ragged shirt was being torn off. 

Calloused hands ran down his chest. Unconsciously, he flinched each time they made contact with one of his untreated wounds. 

Something stung behind his eyes, but he wouldn't let the tears form. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

So instead, he gradually pulled within himself, his senses shutting down until he couldn't feel the eager hands roaming all over his body or even imagine what was to come. 

The hands traveled lower and lower and finally reached the waist of his tanned pants. "Heh, I hope you're ready for the ride of your life." 

Quatre barely registered the taunting voice, glazed eyes focusing on some distant spot through the prison walls. 

A loud sound echoed throughout the small cell. 

"What the--" 

"Get your f***ing filthy hands off of him, NOW!" 

* * * * * 

Duo ran like a mad man down the hallway, Wufei right beside him. They had split up into two teams before. One would check the east side of the building, while the other checked the west. 

Duo and Wufei took the east, stealthily avoiding the minute guards stationed at the base, even though they were moving at such a fast pace. 

Duo didn't know why, but he had to find Quatre. Not soon, but _NOW_. Something in the pit of his stomach urged him to move faster. 

They rounded a corner and came face to face with a guard. With a quick kick, Wufei hit the soldier in the head, knocking him unconscious. With a slight nod from Wufei, they moved again. 

They made a right and met up with a long hallway lined full of doors on each side. With rapid successions, they checked through the little windows of each one. 

Duo snapped his head to the side when he heard a loud chuckle. He instinctively ran towards it, Wufei close behind and found that it came from, surprisingly, an open cell. 

What met his sights may have been the most shocking scene he'd seen since the Maxwell Church Tragedy eight years ago. 

Quatre lay sprawled helplessly on the dirtied floor, restrained by two ugly looking bastards and one even more uglier one was on top of him, touching the boy all over. 

Something snapped in Duo's mind. 

"Get your f***ing filthy hands off of him, NOW!" 

Duo's eyes widened slightly and took a quick glance beside him to see a fuming Wufei, sword poised, with a familiar Heero death glare reflecting from his eyes. He quickly shook his head and turned his attentions back to the scum in the room. He whipped out his gun and pointed it to the two furthest from him. "You heard him! Off, you sons of bitches!" 

* * * * * 

Trowa suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Heero to follow suit. "What?" 

With uncertainty, Trowa took a glance behind him. "We're going the wrong way . . . " 

Heero tilted his head to the side. "What?" 

Trowa repeated the same phrase softly before he turned around and ran back the way they came. 

"Trowa!" Heero shouted. 'What is he thinking?' 

In no time, Heero was once again beside the other. He aimed a curious look at the other brunette, but shook his head and ran. 

* * * * * 

Wufei in all his life had never been so infuriated upon anything than he was at that moment. Seeing his fellow comrade lying there, under those . . . those low . . . ARGH! 

"Get your f***ing filthy hands off of him, _NOW_!" 

Four sets of eyes landed on him, one of whom came from the one standing beside him, but he could care less. He pointed his sword at the neck of the lowlife who was sitting on top of Quatre's legs. 

"You heard him! Off, you sons of bitches!" 

He saw the two that held the blonde's arms stand abruptly, backing away. 

Cowards . . . 

Wufei wasn't as patient with the one beneath him. He sent a hard kick that connect with the offender's temple, throwing him out of his way. 

"Hey you two! Over there!" he heard Duo say. 

Wufei quickly knelt down and with quick hands checked Quatre's body. It didn't look good at all. 

"Five, how is he?" 

Wufei's sights fell onto vacant blue eyes. "Quatre?" he whispered, while he shook the blonde's shoulder lightly, only to find that it was dislocated. He raised his head to look at Duo and when the brunette acknowledged him, he nodded to the three cowering men in the corner. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Duo walk up to them menacingly. 

Wufei laid a careful hand on the youth's forehead. "Quatre . . . " 

* * * * * 

Seeing Wufei, Duo nodded and walked towards the three. "Guess what? Payback time." With his gun, he shot a leg, an arm, and another arm of each, before proceeding to knock them out with a punch in the face. He stared back down at his handiwork, wanting to do more, but stopped himself for the moment. 

He jogged the short distance to where Wufei was sitting and knelt down just as Wufei took off his white jacket and placed it on Quatre. 

"How is he?" 

"His left shoulder is dislocated, two or three ribs are broken, and he has multiple abrasions and bruises all over his body." 

Duo frowned. "No, how _is_ he?" 

Wufei broke eye contact with him, looking down at Quatre instead. "He's not responding." 

Duo pushed him over to the side and leaned down to look at the blonde himself. "Quatre? Quatre? It's me, Duo. Come on buddy, talk to me. Quatre?" 

Empty blue eyes flickered, encouraging Duo to press on. "Yea that's it. Come on Quatre, snap out of it. It's just me and Wu. We're gonna get you outta here." 

Familiar eyes focused for a second. "D-Duo . . . " 

Duo couldn't help but smile in relief. "Yea, that's right Quatre. It's me . . . here to save the day!" he added, forcing out a laugh. 

"It . . . It hurts . . . " 

Duo blinked back the wetness filling in his eyes. "I-I know Quatre. We're gettin' you outta here now." Duo looked up to Wufei. The latter nodded and reached down to lift the broken body into his arms. Duo then stood up as well. 

"Trowa . . . " 

Both Wufei and Duo looked at Quatre, then at each other. Duo walked up and rubbed Quatre gently on the head. "Yea, Trowa's here too." 

And as if that was what he was waiting for, Quatre fell limp in Wufei's arms. 

With one last look at each other, Wufei went out of the cell. 

Duo took one last angry look at the three unconscious bodies. 'Those bastards . . . ' Duo reached in his pockets and pulled out a few objects. Throwing them at the three, then around the room, he slammed the cell door shut. 

* * * * * 

Trowa and Heero almost collided with Wufei and Duo as they rounded a corner. Both silently looked at the burden in Wufei's arms. A battle was fought out in Trowa's mind before he hesitantly reached out. Wufei willingly let him take Quatre into his arms instead. 

After the exchange they all ran out down the hallway, both Heero and Duo trailing behind. 

They reached the outdoors unscathed and sprinted to where their gundams were hidden. They all stopped, as Heero and Duo did. 

Trowa impatiently looked at them, wondering why they weren't moving. Duo looked at Heero and saw him nod before handing Trowa something. 

Trowa managed to take the gadget into his hand without jostling the unconscious body in his arms too much. He looked at the object, then at Heero and Duo and finally at the base. 

His eyes narrowed as he pressed the switch. 

An explosion boomed in the air, first at where the prison cells were, then through the rest of the building. 

Satisfied, all continued the trek through the forest. 

* * * * * 

Mika-chan   
January 3, 2000 


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

Captured (Working Title)

By Mika

Chapter 2 "Awakening"

"What's takin' her so long?!" Duo asked for what seemed like the millionth time, pacing back and forth in front of Quatre's room.

About an hour had passed since they arrived back to their safe house, and about forty-five minutes since Sally Po entered tending to their friend's wounds.After receiving the call from the pilots, she immediately rushed over, willing to offer her medical assistance in any way.She was no less surprised than the others when she first saw the condition of the Winner boy, bleeding and breath rasping on the large bed.

After a quick debriefing from Wufei of what injuries he came upon, she ushered them all out of the room, needing the space and tension-less atmosphere to work.

All were waiting just outside the door now, visibly impatient to see how their friend was.All were, but Heero of course, who leaned impassively on the opposite wall.Trowa sat beside Wufei on a long bench, watching as Duo took eight steps to the right, before turning on his heel and walking fifteen steps to the left; it was the only thing keeping him sane.The American began this action the moment the door closed, concern overflowing.

He could never forgive himself.

Never.

Only one person could, and he was lying on the other side of that wooden door unconscious.

Knowing that fact made him even more restless.

Nothing could dispel this blame—this self-loathing until _he_ was okay.

Not until Quatre was better would anything ever be okay again.

So until then, Duo would continue pacing in front of that door, chanting in his mind over and over again for his friend to be all right.He did it not only for his comrade's well being, but also because he didn't want to be responsible again.

He didn't want to be responsible for the death of another loved one.

One tragedy was enough in a lifetime.He couldn't endure another one.

* * * * * 

Another fifteen minutes dragged on, and Duo continued his march up and down the hallway.Tension inadvertently began to build as a result of the long wait, though it appeared to radiate more from the black-clad teenager.Running a frustrated hand through his bangs, Duo stomped his feet even harder as he walked.

_' . . . I never should have left him there . . . why did we leave???' _

Wufei looked at the fuming boy and with a resigned sigh spoke."Maxwell . . . 

_' . . . We could have gotten him out of there!Me and Wufei could have--'_

*~*~*~*FLASH*~*~*~*

_"Come on! Help me carry Sandrock!"_

_"Duo, we can't.There's no time to discuss this!Move it, unless you want to be caught too!"_

_"We can't just leave him here!What about his Gundam?They'll get it--"_

_"DUO!Leave NOW!!!"_

*~*~*~*FLASH*~*~*~*

Duo paused, eyes narrowing as realization suddenly dawned on him.'_Wufei…'_

" . . . if you don't stop moving in front of that door this instant, I'm going to—"

_'If only I hadn't listened to Wufei!!'_

"Going to what, Wufei?!" Duo screamed an inch away from the pilot's face.He stared down at Wufei, amethyst eyes filled with fury."Going to tell me to abandon him again when he's hurt?Is that it?!I don't know what you do when your friends are in trouble, but I do!I don't leave them behind man, that's the last thing I would do!"

It took a few seconds for Duo to realize what he just said and only a split second later to regret it.

It seemed like nothing was going well for him this week.

Wufei's calm demeanor, however, did not wane a bit on the verbal attack, or as he stood up and left the three remaining pilots.

"Hey Wuf—"

The front door closed with a click.

Duo lowered his extended hand, body sagging.A hand fell on to his shoulder and he turned his head around."I-I didn't mean it.I just—"

"We know, Duo," Heero said."He knows it too."

Duo diverted his gaze and directed it to the dull, blue-carpeted floor.The same color Quatre's eyes were when we found him . . . 

Duo shook his head at the thought, pulling away from Heero and plopping down where Wufei sat, head falling into his hands.

* * * * * 

Heero watched the others as if he was standing from a distance.Well, he was in a way, but to him, it was interesting seeing the varied reactions.

As expected, Duo began pacing the moment Po went in to see Quatre.Since he met the braided baka, he knew he always needed to be in action.The moron couldn't stand still for five seconds if his life depended on it.

Wufei was sitting calmly on the wooden bench, which didn't surprise the Wing pilot either.Trowa sat next to him, detached like himself, but still waiting, like Duo, for the door to open.He knew Trowa was as concerned as Duo, but he had more control than the latter.

This was one of the reasons why he respected Trowa.In a sense, Trowa was like himself in some ways.Disciplined.Well trained.Devoted.A soldier.

However, there were many differences that distinguished the Heavy Arms pilot greatly from himself.The main difference, however, wasn't a simple characteristic.

It was a person. 

Heero knew how much Quatre meant to Trowa, even if Trowa didn't realize it himself.He, on the other hand, would never allow himself to get too attached to anyone.It would only be detrimental in the long run, and he couldn't afford that.There was a war going on and he was damned if he was going to let it continue while he was alive.

At that moment, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the all too familiar loud voice directed at Wufei's face.

" . . . I don't know what you do when your friends are in trouble, but I do!I don't leave them behind man, that's the last thing I would do!"

A dark eyebrow rose at that last remark, but Heero was also expecting this as well.From all his experiences with Duo, he knew that the American could only hold it in for so long.

His cobalt eyes followed Wufei's restrained, retreating form, the exact response he figured the Asian would do.

They're all predictable.

He shifted his gaze and watched as Duo's body slumped down.Something gnawed inside of him upon seeing that though he brushed the odd feeling aside.

Watching Duo sink lower, he mentally shrugged.

What the hell . . . 

Heero approached slowly from behind, knowing Trowa was watching him as he did, and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

Remorseful violet eyes met his and he faltered a bit, but not visibly.

"I-I didn't mean it.I just—"

"We know, Duo," Heero interrupted before the other could continue."He knows it too."

The violet eyes lingered on cobalt, before staring at the floor.With a sudden motion, he jerked out of Heero's grasp.  
Heero watched as Duo sat down, burying his head into his hands and frowned.

* * * * * 

Wufei stood on the deserted plot in front of the house.The wind blew harshly, freeing some of the black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck.He bowed his head, staring at the ground.Dirt mixed with little patches of grass lay beneath his feet.

He clenched his fists and began a kata.

Maxwell's an idiot.We did what we _had_ to do.What right does he have to say those things to me? 

punch, kick, kick

I value friendship as much as I value honor.

punch, roundabout, punch

I know he was frustrated, the braided idiot.

kick, punch, punch

But he should learn some control.Know that duty comes first . . . 

Wufei paused.

. . . like me.

He lowered his hand.

Duty.Camaraderie.Does duty come before friendship for me?

. . . 

When it comes right down to it, does responsibility always out rank friends?

Wufei took a look behind him, back at the house.

Does it?

* * * * * 

Trowa noticed the new form beside him, but didn't really pay attention to the other brunette.All his focus was on that door.

What was taking Sally so long?

Trowa backtracked his last thought.

Am I worried that much?For Quatre?

Why?

. . . Because . . . he's my friend—the first friend I've had in a long time.

A very long time . . . 

Yes, that was why.

His attention was drawn back to the present when the door he was staring at so intently opened.

Both he and Duo stood up, Heero walking beside them.

Sally walked out and softly closed the door behind her, wiping her forehead.Evident lines of strain were on her face, but she still managed a smile.

"How is he?"

Duo beat him to the question, but that was probably for the best.

The doctor took on a serious expression."He's fine. He'll just need time to recover.I'd say two to three weeks at the very least.He mustn't move too much.I bound his ribs as best I could and it wouldn't do for them to be jarred.This applies to his left shoulder as well.He had a slight trauma to the head, but after some tests, I didn't find anything life threatening.He'll just be experiencing a headache for a few days.He may have looked much worse than he really was, but those were his main injuries.I've cleaned the other abrasions on his body."She took a deep breath and looked pointedly at each pilot in front of her.

"I'll need one of you to change the bandages every few days to prevent infection."

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to him in surprise, but nodded.

"One more thing, if Quatre's condition at any time changes, please don't hesitate to call me."After a few nods circulated around the hall, Sally smiled once again."All right, that's about it.You may see him if you like, but he's sleeping so do try to be quiet.He needs his rest."

Trowa took a step forward, but stopped when what came out of Duo's mouth next immobilized him.

"S-Sally, um, Quatre wasn't . . . we found him under . . . he wasn't . . . "

Trowa froze, turning around upon hearing this for the first time.'_Masaka . . . _' He looked from the fidgeting Duo than to Po.

He was relieved when she shook her head.

"No, Duo.He wasn't.It looks like you found him just in time."

He saw Duo release a loud sigh of relief, which he matched internally.Walking forward, he opened the door, and stepped inside.

* * * * * 

Quatre was floating between the brink of consciousness and unconsciousness.He no longer heard the panicked voices that surrounded him a while ago, but felt someone touching him.

He must have made a sound of discomfort, for the searching hand stopped and gently brushed his forehead.The vibrations of a soft and soothing voice reached his ears, and he forced himself through the wall of pain and blinked his eyes slowly open.

A blurred white was the first thing he saw, not the dark and rocky ceiling he had been staring at the last few days.He blinked his eyes again until a solid white, but familiar, ceiling met his gaze.

The brushing stopped and he dispelled much energy to turn his head.

A worried, but relieved expression met his eyes.

He opened his mouth to acknowledge her, but she shook her head, placing a finger on his dried, cracked lips.

"Shh, Quatre.Try not to speak.You've been through a lot," she whispered.

Quatre, despite himself, smiled ruefully in response, eyelids growing heavy until they closed.

"That's right.Just go to sleep, Quatre.I'll be done soon, then you'll be able to see your friends."

_'Friends . . . ' Quatre thought before he once again succumbed to the darkness._

* * * * * 

Duo followed closely behind, as Trowa went into the room first.

Quatre laid in his bed, beneath royal blue covers, his bandaged head the only revealed part of his body rested on a large plush pillow.

Duo had to restrain himself from just running and hugging the sleeping pilot.He was so happy to see that Quatre was all right.

He noticed that Heero trailed behind, as he and Trowa went closer to the bed, but he didn't care at the moment.

Quatre was okay.

And maybe now he can forgive me.

They were standing beside the bed now, and to his joy, the body on the bed began to stir and eyelids opened to reveal familiar, lively, but tired, Quatre eyes.

Duo was beaming like a child on Christmas morning.

Eyes blinked open a couple of times, before ceasing and focusing on the people in the room.

"Hi . . . everyone," came the hoarse greeting.

Duo couldn't hold it back any more and launched onto the blonde, careful not to hit any of the injuries Sally mentioned about.He felt the body tense for a second, before relaxing in his grip."Quatre, MAN am I glad to see you!"

He saw the blonde smile."It's good to see you too, Duo.All of you."

"You had us worried for a while there," Duo jibed.

"I didn't mean to . . . "

"I'm just kidding, Q," Duo said lightly, before releasing him and standing up, smile widening, if possible.

The Arabian returned it."Aa."

"It's good to have you back, Quatre."

Duo saw Quatre's eyes widened on hearing Trowa's voice, and shook his head, as the blonde looked directly at the quiet pilot.Trowa didn't see it, however, as he was reaching for a conveniently filled glass of water, and turned back around just as Quatre composed himself.

Duo released a sigh.

Saa, those two . . . 

* * * * * 

Quatre shook his head, just to make sure he heard that right, and only wound up giving himself a headache.

"A-Aa, it's good to be back," he replied, trying to mask his surprise.

Trowa extended his hand, a glass of water in it, so Quatre attempted to take it.

"Uhn!"

He'd forgotten his left arm was hurt.He closed his eyes until the wave of pain passed.He opened his eyes and saw Duo shaking his head."Quatre, Quatre."

Quatre revealed a weak grin in response.

"Here."

Quatre watched as Trowa knelt down beside the bed and held the glass to his lips, tipping it forward so he could take a sip.He glanced at the brunette, stunned at this affable gesture, before swallowing down the cool liquid.

Trowa pulled away when the glass was empty.

"Thank you, Trowa."

The brunette responded with a nod before replacing the cup.

Letting his glance linger for a bit longer on the part time circus performer, he shook his head and took a look around his room.It was then that he noticed.

"Ano, where's Wufei?"

He noticed that Duo immediately lowered his eyes, expressing . . . guilt?

"I'm right here."

All eyes turned to the door.

Wufei walked up to the bed."How are you feeling, Quatre?"

* * * * * 

Sally exited the house and came upon the teen on the lawn.

"Wufei?"She approached him from behind, curiously."Wufei, the others have gone to see Quatre now.You should join them."

The boy tilted his head up to the sky as if he hadn't heard her, searching for something.After a while, he spoke."What kind of man am I?"

The doctor frowned at the question, moving so she was in front of him."A strong one.An honorable one."

Wufei bowed his head."Am I?"

Sally placed both her hands on the youth's shoulders.He in turn raised his eyes."Wufei, what is this about?"

Something debated behind the raven eyes.Was it uncertainty?

Wufei diverted his eyes, shaking his head slightly from left to right."N-Nothing.Forget it.I was just thinking foolishly."

A fine eyebrow rose skeptically."Wufei, you never think about anything meaninglessly.Tell me, what's the matter?"

The boy pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around."Just wondering about something Maxwell said."

"What did Duo say?"

Wufei frowned, not really sure if he wanted to reveal his troubled thoughts to anyone."It's not really what he said…it just made me think."

" . . . Yes, and?"

He exhaled a deep breath, giving in to her inquiries.She wouldn't have left him alone if he didn't."That maybe I look over friendship for duty."

Sally's brow furrowed in thought."And do you believe so?"

Another sigh echoed in the air."Maybe."

It was Sally's turn to sigh."You're an idiot sometimes, Chang Wufei."

Wufei turned on his heel, eyebrows raised in question.

"Don't give me that look," she scolded."Wufei, I've known you only for a short time, but I think that was all the time I needed to know who you really are."She looked at him for a moment, before voicing her thoughts."You consider us friends, right?"

A hesitant nod allowed her to continue."Do you recall our first meeting?I'll never forget it.Though you were lost at the time, I saw the strength in you.You stayed and helped my crew and I out when OZ attacked, did you not?You didn't have to, but what counts was that you did.So if that doesn't rid you of all your doubt, I don't know what else to say."

Wufei opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say a word, Sally abruptly glanced down at her watch."Oh! I have to go.I have an appointment with someone," she said walking briskly away."I'll see you all later.Don't forget to call if you need anything!"

Then she was gone, leaving the Chinese pilot alone on the lawn, to ponder about what she said.

Wufei shook his head, muttered something about women and entered the house.

* * * * * 

Trowa watched as Quatre smiled, greeting Wufei."I've been better, Wufei, but thank you for asking."

Polite as ever.Even when he's injured, Trowa noted with wonder.

Wufei nodded and took a step back.

Quatre lowered his head for a second, before raising it again, as if from an afterthought, and looked at all of them."Um, I'd like to thank you all for rescuing me.You shouldn't have . . . ," he paused, as if his mind were stuck briefly in a memory, "but I am grateful that you did."

No one else seemed to notice, except him though.However, not wanting to stir up anything, he remained silent.

"Well, we weren't going to just leave you with OZ, Quatre!" Duo said.

"Still::yawn:: oh excuse me, it was dangerous for you all to do something like that."

Duo placed a hand on his hip, pointing the other to the form on the bed."Oh, sounds like someone needs to go to sleee~epp!"

Quatre smiled."I am getting a little tired."

"Well, that's our cue then, come on Heero!"

Duo waved goodbye and latched his arm around a resisting one and pulled Heero out of the room.

"Hanas—"

*Slam*

"Idiot," Wufei muttered to himself."Sleep well, Quatre."

"Aa.Thank you, Wufei."

Then he was the only one left in the room.He opened his mouth to voice his departure, but was interrupted.

"T-Trowa?"

Trowa stood, waiting for the other to continue.

Quatre had his eyes on his blanket, obviously trying to make up his mind on something, before shaking his head."Goodnight, Trowa.Just . . . goodnight."

Trowa stared at him for a bit, face composed and after awhile, nodded slightly before walking to the door.Flipping off the light switch, he left the room.

* * * * * 

Mika-chan

February 2000


	4. Chapter 3: Repercussions

Captured (Working Title)

By Mika

Chapter 3 "Repercussions"

Foreign hands descended all over his body, touching and feeling him with urgency.

Quatre writhed and twisted his body, trying to escape from the invasion, but the metal chains on his wrists seemed as strong as the gundanium used to make their gundams.

Sweat poured down his face, as the hands explored his bare body further, eliciting an acute panic within him.He only struggled more, ignoring the pain arising from his now raw wrists.

"Stop it!Let me go . . . Stop . . . Someone . . . please . . . "The last word was barely a whisper, as his body movement slowed and finally stopped.

Just as he did, the hands did as well.He tilted his head up in surprise and attempted to peer through the darkness, to get a glimpse of his tormentor.

Blood red eyes stared back at him, an inch away from his face.

Quatre froze.

Something dripped on his face, trailing down his cheek until it reached his chin and was lost in the darkness.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Quatre didn't even blink as the unknown liquid continued to fall onto his face, hypnotized by the crimson-colored eyes.The eyes then slowly moved.

Drip.

Drip.

The blonde's eyes widened as the fluid fell into his parted lips.An iron taste flowed to his senses.

Blood.

It was blood.

* * * * * 

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Quatre's eyes shot open, mouth gasping for air.Unconsciously, he brought his right hand up to his lips, pulling away to see if the dream were only a dream.He found his fingers to be of normal color, though this knowledge didn't seem to calm his short, ragged breathing.

Lifting his right arm, he wiped his sweat-soaked bangs out of his face, heartbeat still racing.He closed his eyes, but then immediately opened them when images flashed back.

He could still feel the hands, the warm breath on his neck.

Shuddering involuntarily, he did all he could to block the memories.It was then that he heard footsteps in the hall and realized he must have woken someone.

Trowa.

He had the room beside his.

Quatre quickly took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

*Knock-Knock*

B_reath in_

*Knock-Knock*"Quatre?"

_Breath out_

*Knock-Kno--*

"Come in."

The doorknob slowly turned and a mass of brown hair appeared through the doorway.Trowa took a step in and closed the door behind him."I heard your voice.Is something the matter?"

Quatre set a smile onto his face, and shook his head."Mm-mm.I'm fine," he replied, hoping Trowa would be satisfied with the answer and leave.

But he didn't.

Instead, Trowa moved towards the bed."Are you sure?" 

At any other time, Quatre would have been overjoyed with Trowa's concern, but right now . . . right now, he wanted to be alone.

"Really Trowa, I'm fin—" Quatre inhaled sharply, reaching for his stomach.

Closing the remaining steps between them, Trowa immediately removed the blue covers.A red stain began to grow beneath the pale fingers.Without any hesitation, he walked quickly to the bathroom and returned with the first aid kit.

Quatre cursed inwardly, more to himself than to the pain.Why couldn't his body listen to him for once?He didn't want the attention, not after . . . 

He forced the thought away and focused his attention to the one in front of him.He watched as his blue nightshirt was lifted, remaining very still though his whole body willed for the contact to end as quickly as possible.

Blood seeped through the bandages near his abdomen.He tilted his head back, eyes tightly closed.

Opening the kit, Trowa removed a pair of scissors and some bandages.As carefully as he could, he snipped off the stained wrappings, mentally flinching himself each time he heard Quatre's breath hitch.After removing the cloth, he looked more closely at the injury.

A gash had opened, blood still exiting from the wound.

He jogged over to the bathroom and returned a few moments later with a basin full of hot water.Wringing out a cotton cloth, he began cleaning the cut with minute care.

Quatre bit his lip, preventing any sounds of pain from leaving his mouth, as Trowa continued his ministrations.

After applying some disinfectant onto the wound, Trowa eased him up into a sitting position, and began rewrapping his body.

He froze slightly.

His instinct told him to pull away, to get as far away as possible . . . but this was Trowa . . . it wasn't . . . 

Before he knew it, Trowa was helping him lie back down before returning to the bathroom once again.

Quatre closed his eyes, only to open them when he heard a scraping sound.

Trowa was now seated in a wooden chair beside his bed.

Quatre opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced with a "Just in case" look that left no arguments.

Quatre shut his mouth and turned his head away.

" . . . Thank you, Trowa."

"Aa."

* * * * * 

Duo knocked softly on the white door.To his surprise, he heard footsteps, and then the door suddenly opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Trowa?" Duo didn't bother to mask any of his surprise upon seeing the one in front of him.The look on the quiet pilot's face told him to hurry up."Uh, is Quatre awake?If he is, I would like to talk to him - if he isn't I'll just go—"

"No, Duo.I'm awake."

Duo looked passed the brunette at the door, to see Quatre trying to sit up."Oi, you shouldn't be moving!"With that said, Duo ran in and carefully forced him to lie back down.Arranging the pillows and covers back into place, Duo made sure that Quatre was once again settled as he was originally.

"Thank you, Duo."

Duo held a hand behind his neck, sitting down on the chair beside the bed."Eh heh, no sweat."After a while of silence, he noticed that Quatre was looking at him."Oh right!I wanted to talk to _you_."

Quatre chuckled, yet the movement didn't very well agree with his body and he flinched immediately.Duo smiled apologetically, which Quatre waved off lightly.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Duo looked down at his twiddling fingers."Well, I . . . that is . . . you know . . . "

Quatre tilted his head to the side."Duo, what's the matter?"

Duo still couldn't meet the other's eyes."I . . . I wanted to—"

Why was this so hard?

"I—"

"Duo, it wasn't your fault."

Duo's head snapped up, meeting eyes filled with understanding.

I don't deserve that look . . . 

Duo shook his head furiously."No, it was my fault!If I hadn't . . . you wouldn't have been . . . and then—just look at yourself damn it!Look at what they did to you!"

Quatre looked at him, stunned.

Duo mentally slapped himself over the head.

Great . . . why don't you scare him more Duo . . . sheez . . . Heero's right, I am an idiot.

He looked down at his hands again."Sorry."

Silence filled the room, neither one speaking for a while.A drawn out sigh then circulated through the air.

"Duo, can you look at me?"

He shook his head.

"Duo, please?"

Reluctantly, he raised his eyes.

Quatre looked at him, a smile on his face that eased Duo's tension a little bit."Duo, I don't think you've been looking at me that closely," Quatre began."I'm alive.These injuries will go away.I'm fine."

Duo looked at him doubtfully.

"Really," Quatre added earnestly."What was done can't be changed nor was it at your fault, so please don't burden yourself on my account.I couldn't live with you feeling guilty over something that you had no control over.All right, Duo?"

"But—"

"Please.Duo."

It was a while before Duo slowly nodded."But I'm going to make it up to you anyway.So if there's anything you want, and I mean _anything_, just tell me, and I'll help you out!"

Quatre smiled, knowing what laughing would do to him."But there's nothing that I want.I have everything I could ever need.Friends, fam . . . il . . . y . . . "

Quatre's voice trailed off as he saw a familiar glint flicker in the Shinigami pilot's eyes.

It was the same glint that appeared in the violet eyes the time when Duo decided to play a practical joke on Heero.

Let's say Heero did not enjoy wearing pink spandex shorts for a week.

An uneasy feeling grew in the pit of Quatre's stomach, but before he could question the other's intentions, Duo stood up."All right Quatre.As Heero would say 'Ninmu ryoukai,'" he lowered his voice to the right monotone and laughed."It'll take some time, but don't you worry.It can be done, promise.And a promise from death is never broken.Ja!"

With that said, Duo ran from the room, saluting Trowa before he left.

Trowa looked at him oddly before looking at Quatre.He walked over to the bed, noticing that the Arabian's face was filled with dread.

"Are you all right, Quatre?"

"A-Aa."

* * * * * 

Wufei stared out at the morning sky, his back leaning against the wall beside the library window.

Arms crossed, he looked at the bare maple tree situated at the far side of the brown lawn.A few dead leaves still clung to some branches, but were immediately blown away with a slight breeze.He watched as they descended lifelessly to the ground below, where the feet of oblivious passerbys would inevitably crush them.

They were like these leaves.

Some of them would be, anyway.

Once the war was over, society would push them aside, not wanting to deal with them.The soldiers themselves would be trying to convert back to civilians.Most do, but there still were few--few who could never forget, never change back to what they once were.Like those few dead leaves clinging to the tree, these soldiers would grow old, trying to cling to society and life.But when a slight breeze would come by, their fragile lives would shatter, leaving the bits and pieces for people to walk all over--their actions to create this peaceful, new world forgotten.

Wufei closed his eyes.

" . . . I don't know what you do when your friends are in trouble, but I do!I don't leave them behind man, that's the last thing I would do!"

His forehead creased in frustration.

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

_Pained blue eyes focused. "It . . . It hurts . . . "_

_"I've been better, Wufei, but thank you for asking."_

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei unfolded his arms and leaned them heavily on the windowsill.'How could he look at me like that?Those trusting, forgiving eyes were not meant for me!I left him there . . . there for OZ to do as they pleased with him . . . '

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

_Quatre sprawled helplessly on the dirtied floor._

_Lifeless eyes not seeing._

_Being touched everywhere._

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

He closed his eyes tightly.'And I had the nerve of telling Yuy the injustice of leaving behind a comrade in need . . . 'His hands clenched into fists.'HYPOCRITE!!I'm a damn hypocrite!'

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

_" . . . You stayed and helped my crew and I out when _

_OZ attacked, did you not?You didn't have to, but _

_what counts was that you did.So if that doesn't rid _

_you of all your doubt, I don't know what else to say."_

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

'She doesn't understand.This was different--completely different . . . I failed you again, Nataku . . . '

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

dark, scolding eyes

_You're that scholar boy._

_A person like you has no right to carry on the line _

_of our proud clan._

_I fight for justice!_

_I . . .I won't lose! I can't lose to these people! _

_No . . .You are . . .stronger . . ._

*~*~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~*~*

' . . . Meiran . . . you were wrong . . . '

Wufei opened his eyes and glared at his reflection.'You're worthless . . . worthless!You're no better than the enemy itself!'

Clenching his fists, he slammed them against the window, only then did he hear the door creak open behind him.He lowered his hand."Leave me alone."

Despite his firm request, the door only widened more, light footsteps entering the room.

"If I were in the same position, I would have done the same."

Wufei bowed his head, and without looking up, he responded."You would, wouldn't you have, Yuy."

Heero closed the door behind him, leaning on it once he did."Aa."

A bitter smile fell onto Wufei's lips."And if it were Duo?"

. . . 

Wufei turned around, meeting a glare as he did."As I thought."

* * * * *

"And if it were Duo?"

For the first time in his life, Heero Yuy was caught off guard.He was only walking by the library when he saw the brooding Chinese pilot.For some reason, he couldn't make himself move from the open door.Convincing himself that for no other reason than ensuring that Wufei would be able to perform any future missions efficiently, he entered the room with the intent of doing something about the pilot's guilt.

And for that, he was attacked with this question.A question concerning a person he couldn't even quite figure out himself.

Not knowing what to say spawned hesitation, all that was needed for the other to come to his own conclusions.

He watched as Wufei turned to face him moments later.

"As I thought."

Heero continued to look at him coldly.He most certainly did not come here to get patronized. 

"Don't look so angry, Yuy," Wufei stated calmly, leaning his back against the windowsill."At least you know you're human."

Heero's attention focused on a single word in the statement--the accusation.'Human . . . '

"It's not a disease Yuy, so stop looking as if it were one."

If possible, Heero's eyes narrowed even more.What was with him lately?Showing his emotions.Or maybe people were beginning to read his expressions.He cursed softly, regaining his control.

A knock interrupted their conversation.

Wufei released a sigh."Come in."

The door opened slowly, as Duo stepped inside."Uh Wufei, there's someth--Oh!"The American took a step backwards, seeing that the dark eye boy wasn't alone."Uh, sorry.Did I interrupt anything?"

"No."

The word was spoken in unison, causing Duo to blink."Oh . . . kay."

The lengthened word was barely passed Duo's lips when Heero brushed by him, leaving the room.

Duo watched as he left, scratching his head in puzzlement, before shaking his head and turning back around to look at the remaining pilot.

"Wufei, I've been meaning to talk to you.About yesterday . . . "

* * * * * 

The morning was quite uneventful.Trowa was now seated in an armchair across the room reading, as Quatre lay on his bed, eyes staring out the window to his left.In fact, that was all the latter did the entire morning, as Trowa soon realized.Raising his green eyes once more, he looked on as the blonde continued to look out the window, blue eyes downcast while the rest of his face wore a neutral expression-not nearly matching the animate face he usually wore.

A voice in his mind whispered what it felt troubled the youth, but Trowa pushed it away, not wanting to hear it.He glanced at his watch and found that it was about a quarter past noon.

"Quatre?"

The blonde didn't seem to hear him the first time, or the second, but he did raise his surprised eyes the third time as Trowa stood up and walked to his side.

"I wanted to know if you were hungry.It's already past noon."

A seemingly forced smile appeared as the Sandrock pilot replied."Oh . . . Yes, actually."

The HeavyArms pilot nodded, reaching out to help as the blonde tried to sit up.Once settled, he pulled his hands back and allowed for one last contemplative glance linger on the still smiling face before leaving the room.

Closing the door behind him, he missed as it immediately slipped away.

* * * * * 

Quatre exhaled a long breath, body sagging a bit.He grimaced, moving his hand quickly to his side.

_"You're pretty cute you know.I know a _lot_ of people who would like to get to know you better."_

He bit his lower lip as the voice taunted him in his mind.

No . . . he wouldn't let it get to him.Heero, Wufei, Trowa and even Duo wouldn't let it bother them.They were stronger than that, and they would be able to get over it without so much as a second glance.

So, he would too.

* * * * * 

Heero tried to zone out the incessant chatter coming from Shinigami's cockpit.He'd only come in here an hour ago to make a few minor repairs on Wing when Duo flounced in not long after.

He'd never had this problem before, ignoring the teen that is.Why was it so hard now?

The slightest of frowns fell onto his features as he lowered himself onto the ground.

"MAN, it's hot in here!You'd think they'd have at least given us air conditioners…"

Reaching the floor, Heero tossed a pair of pliers into his toolbox before snatching a flat head screwdriver and hoisting himself back up again.

It wasn't really the chatter that was bothering him.Since this morning, he couldn't get the brief conversation he had with Wufei out of his head.Usually, he could have brushed it off, but for some reason it was all he could think about.

"And if it were Duo?"

His hand stopped moving, suspended in the air.

'If it were Duo…'Heero shook his head, almost dropping the tool onto the floor below when his hand suddenly went slack.

'If it were Duo, I—'He paused.'What? … What _would_ I do?'

'I'd have left him just as Wufei had,' a firm voice in his mind said-the soldier part of him.

'Yes…leave Duo…' His eyes flashed open though he didn't even realize when he closed them.'No…leave Duo?No…there must be some other way.'

He froze, this time succeeding in dropping the screwdriver to the ground with a resounding CLANK!

Why was he trying to think of another way?'There was no other way!' his mind argued.'The ONLY way was to leave D—'

He clenched his eyes shut, hands tightly closed.

What was wrong with him?

Why was there indecision?It wasn't hard.Just leave Du—

He shook his head harder.He couldn't even think that—but why?Why couldn't he?

'Why—'

"Heero?"

Heero opened his eyes abruptly to the call of his name, looking down.

Duo stood, head tilted upwards.His eyes revealed the smallest bit of concern, along with confusion and question.

Heero's face was once again set to normal as he slowly lowered himself to the ground.Once there, he picked up his screwdriver, preparing to pull himself up again when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

Heero turned his head to the side."What?"

The tone didn't seem to faze the braided pilot as he stared directly into cobalt eyes."You okay?"

Heero turned his head back, shrugging off the hand at the same time."Fine."After the quick, yet firm reply he pulled himself back up, knowing that Duo's gaze followed him as he did.

Stabling himself once more in the air, he continued with his repairs.Only this time, he blocked out everything around him, including the battling voices in his mind.

* * * * * 

Duo tried not to let Heero's brush off get to him as he turned his back from the other and walked back to his Gundam.

'It wasn't worth it,' his mind told him.Partly agreeing to what it said, Duo picked up a stray rag, wiping his hands on it before picking up where he left off.Only after he pulled himself up Shinigami did he realize that he was done.

Sighing, he slid back down and once reaching the ground, he walked quickly to the door so he wouldn't have to look at Heero.Still, his eyes found its way to the pilot anyway before he left.

Heero still hung from the air, fiddling with something on Wing with his usual no nonsense soldier exterior.

Duo sighed, running a hand through soaked bangs, before stopping abruptly.He cursed as he realized his hand wasn't as clean as he thought it'd be.

'Well…at least this gives me an excuse for a long shower.'

Grabbing some rag somewhere for his hands, he walked out of the room.

* * * * * 

Trowa was putting on the last slices of turkey onto Quatre's sandwich when Duo walked in, greasy hands wiping on an even greasier cloth.

Brushing a hand across his perspiring forehead, Duo greeted the other."Hey Trowa.How's the patient?"He walked over to the sink, turned it on and washed his hands, before grabbing a glass out of the cabinet.

"The same."

"Yea?" Duo questioned, pulling the refrigerator door open and lifting the orange juice container out.He poured himself a glass and took a sip as he walked to Trowa's side.The latter was putting the finishing touches on the sandwich, cutting the crust off the bread and slicing it diagonally into two pieces.Duo swallowed another bit of juice as he watched."For him?"

He received a nod in response and turned away from the counter to lean on it, as Trowa claimed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with juice just as Duo did a few moments ago.He then placed both the dish and cup onto a tray and prepared to leave the room.

"You're worried about him."

Trowa paused at the door and turned around to face the other."As are you."

Duo smiled, shrugging at the same time, but didn't say anything else.

Looking at the grinning pilot for only a moment longer, Trowa turned around, exiting the room.

Duo's smile broadened and he downed his entire glass of juice before putting it in the sink and leaving the room as well.

* * * * * 

By the time Trowa made it to Quatre's room the latter was already sound asleep, head tilted downward to the right.

Walking into the room completely, he placed the tray of food on the nightstand.With careful hands, he gently lowered the sleeping body down onto the bed.

He could always eat later.

Pulling up the covers, he noticed that Quatre's eyes were moving beneath closed eyelids.He brushed blonde bangs away from the sleeping face, briefly wondering what Quatre dreamed of.He pulled his hand away and walked back to his chair.

Finding his page, he began to read.

* * * * * 

Green eyes rose at the first sounds of distress.Placing the metal bookmark between the pages, Trowa stood from his seat, dropping his book as he did on the cushion.He neared the bed, asking if the occupant was all right.

He received no response and soon realized that Quatre was still asleep, head tossing from left to right.

A nightmare . . . ?

Without hesitation, Trowa shook Quatre gently back to wakefulness.

A gasp and darting eyes came and went quickly when they met his green ones.

Quatre looked at him with tired eyes."Sorry, Trowa," came the breathless and hushed voice.

Trowa pulled back, seating himself in the wooden chair beside the bed."There's nothing to apologize about."He paused, watching as Quatre attempted to even his breathing, before speaking further."Would you like to talk about it?"Something was odd with the blonde's behavior today and he wanted to know why.

Quite a bit of time passed before he saw Quatre's head shake weakly and turn towards the window."No . . . I've already forgotten what it was about.Thank you . . . anyway."

It didn't take a genius to know that he was lying, but what worried Trowa more than the fact that Quatre _did_ lie was the fact that Quatre lied to _him_.It was true that he and Quatre weren't much more than friends, but he'd thought at least that they've come to a point where both could trust each other.They've spent a fairly amount of time with each other since they first met and if not Quatre, he at least felt that their friendship was stronger than any that had lasted for years.

But as a friend too, Trowa didn't want to push him into saying anything he wasn't prepared to say.He alone knew how difficult it was to talk about . . . things.

"Your lunch is on the nightstand, if you're—"

"I'm not hungry . . . at the moment, Trowa, but thank you.Maybe later."Not a single word of the statement was said directly to him.

Not having anything else to say, Trowa took one last look at the other, before standing up and returning to his seat.

* * * * * 

Quatre spared a quick glance at the retreating form.'I'm sorry Trowa, but I can't tell you.I can't tell anyone.'He moved his eyes so that they now stared up at the ceiling.

There's no time for . . . this.A war's going on.

I'm a Gundam pilot; I'm supposed to be strong.

I have to be strong.

* * * * *

Mika-chan

April 2000

Revised June 2000


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

Captured (Working Title)

By Mika

Chapter 4 "Revelations"

'All right . . . this isn't so hard.' Quatre coached to himself mentally.'Just put one foot in front of the other . . . that's it . . . Just—'

Stumbling forward, he quickly grabbed on to whatever was nearby, which was the bed, and caught himself.Breathing heavily, he scolded himself.'Come on Quatre.It's been one week already; you can't stay in bed forever.There's a war going on!'

Pushing himself upright again, he took another determined step forward, almost reaching his intended destination.

"Quatre!What're you doing out of bed?!"

Turning his head quickly to the left ruined his momentum and he soon felt himself tipping over.

Strong arms caught him before he reached the ground.For a split second he stiffened from the contact before his senses returned to him and he relaxed.He raised his eyes and met reproachful indigo ones."Quatre, what are you doing?!"

Releasing a sigh, the blonde eyed him evenly, his usual politeness thrown out the window."What does it look like I'm doing?I'm trying to get to the bathroom."

Duo frowned as he placed his friend's right arm around his shoulder."You should have called one of us.You can't be walking around here so soon.You'll get yourself hurt."

Quatre diverted his eyes, muttering something about Trowa and mother hens.

An eyebrow rose in surprise upon catching the few words."Eh?What was that, Quatre?"

Shaking his head, Quatre replied with something resembling a nothing, before speaking more audibly."Duo, I appreciate your concern, but I think I can manage to walk the few feet across my room."

Arms suddenly released him, and the unexpected movement caused the unprepared blonde to trip forward.Before the thought of how painful it would be for him to fall on the ground could cross his mind, he found support once more holding him up.

Looking up, Quatre caught the brief "I told you so" look cross over his friend's face."That was hardly fair, Duo."

Smiling, the brunette moved forward again."Just proving my point."

Bowing his head in resignation, Quatre allowed himself to be half carried the rest of the way.

* * * * *

Trowa wiped a hand across his sweating forehead before replacing the wrench back into his toolbox.Standing up with the box in hand, he crossed the floor, taking one last look at his gundam before finally leaving the room.

He'd left Quatre's side earlier this morning for the first time since the Arabian set foot in the house.Of course Quatre was asleep at the time, being about five in the morning when he crept out of the room, so he calculated that he would most likely return before the blonde woke up.Little did he know how much work had to be done on HeavyArms.He didn't recall when it had gotten so damaged, but apparently it was quite extensive that he spent nearly four hours in there.

He wasn't alone however.A little ways after dawn, Heero entered the hanger setting to work on Quatre's heavily damaged gundam.The Maganacs would ordinarily be the ones to repair Sandrock, but that deemed impossible at the moment.It'd be too dangerous to contact outsiders.Po already was a risk even if she was a vital necessity.So, Heero appointed himself to take on the task.

After putting away the toolbox, Trowa walked into the kitchen and saw Wufei at the table, newspaper in hand.Wufei briefly raised his eyes off the paper to nod once in greeting, which the brunette obligingly returned, before lowering his gaze once more.

Trowa crossed the tiled floor and to the sink.After washing his hands and face, he walked quickly out of the room.For certain, Quatre was awake by now, and he didn't want the blonde to strain himself trying to do anything on his own.Seven days had passed since he was first brought here, and even though Quatre was healing nicely, Trowa still didn't want him to be up and about so soon.Quatre wasn't ready yet…or maybe more precisely _he wasn't ready yet, which was rather ridiculous.Why would it matter to him anyway?_

Climbing the stairs two steps at a time, Trowa reached Quatre's room in three seconds flat.Before he even opened the door, he realized that someone other than Quatre was already inside.

Duo.

Trowa relaxed slightly.At least Quatre wasn't alone.

* * * * * 

" . . . The look on Wu's face was priceless, Quatre.You should have seen it!I think I even saw a smirk out of Heero--now those are rare in itself.I mean, to get Heero of all people to react is like . . . uh . . . " Duo paused in his tirade, searching for some analogy."Uh . . . it's like . . . "He waved his hand, searching for the words."It's like . . . trying to get a smile out of Trowa, only a hundred times worse!. . . Or was that the other way around . . . ?"

Trowa could only shake his head from the armchair he sat in across the room, his attention briefly shifted from the book in his hands.

"Eh, well forget it.You know what I mean.I don't think I ever saw . . . " Duo trailed off when he noticed his lack of audience; Quatre's attention seemed to be focused more on the far wall behind him than to the Shinigami pilot.

Pausing for a moment, Duo closed his eyes before opening them up calmly and starting again.

" . . . I don't think I ever saw Heero and Trowa in that position before.I mean it must have taken them a while to fill up that pool with green Jell-O _and_ get Wufei in there too.But hey, if Trowa and HeavyArms want to get it on in the mud, hell, who am I to get in their way . . . "

. . . 

" . . . You know how possessive Heero gets with his toys, and Wufei is no exception.Though _how he got Trowa in that bunny suit is beyond __me."_

. . . 

Duo frowned, leaning on the bed and causing it to shift."Why don't you try explaining it to me Quatre?But I guess that'll be pretty hard since you're not listening to me.But hey, I understand.Oh!I know!What if I said I wanted to strip Trowa down to his birthday suit right here and now and have him perform a few circus tricks for you?What do you say about that . . . QUATRE!"

Quatre blinked a few times in surprise before focusing again to the one in front of him."Oh, I'm sorry, Duo.What did you say?"

"I asked if it was all right if I did that."

A puzzled look crossed over the Arabian's face as Duo looked at him expectantly.Not wanting to let on that he hadn't been listening, Quatre did what he could only do in a situation like this.

He nodded . . . slowly.

Duo shook his head, smile widening on his face before he turned around."Hey Trowa, you up to it?"

The silent pilot looked at him calmly before lowering his eyes to his book again.

Duo laughed out loud, as Quatre looked on, very confused.

Duo rested his chin in his cupped hands."Am I _that boring?"_

Quatre offered an apologetic smile."No-no.Not at all.My mind just . . . wandered off."He finished softly, lowering his gaze as his eyes wavered briefly before becoming normal again."I'm sorry.So, what did Wufei do after that?"

Duo smirked, head tilted to the side."Well~ since you asked me so politely, I guess I'll have to tell you . . . "

* * * * * 

Wufei sneezed for the fifth time today.Blowing his nose once again, he cursed, hoping that he wasn't coming down with anything.That would JUST be what he needed . . .

Not that a small cold would have prevented him from doing anything that he was ordered to do.He was certainly stronger than that.

A thunderous bang echoed in the air and of its own accord, his eyes drifted to the other occupant of the room, as the noise that came from the area could no longer be ignored.It sounded like Yuy was building another gundam, which he certainly was likely to be doing, a voice in his subconscious reminded him and he flinched internally.

Quatre's gundam wasn't beyond repair, but it was certainly close to being so.The close proximity of the blast from that Leo could have almost equaled the damage from the self-destructing mechanism, which everyone knew was almost impossible to fix if activated.

Wufei visibly slumped upon thinking these thoughts and was grateful that Nataku blocked him from view.It wouldn't do if people could see his weaknesses.Lord knows he has enough of them to wallow in privately.

Why couldn't he do anything right?

First it was Meiran, then Treize and now Quatre.It was one failure after another.Was he really cut out to do something like this: Fight for the colonies.Bring peace and justice to the colonies.

He gripped the wrench in his hand more tightly.Who was he kidding?He wasn't a warrior.He was a scholar.It wasn't supposed to be this way.Fighting against mobile suits—risking his life everyday?It was all wrong!He was supposed to be reading, studying, making an impact in the intellectual world.Not—not this!

But life doesn't always follow your plans—this knowledge he discovered not long after Meiran died.

Life wasn't just some trip you planned a week in advance for.It was a journey with many twists, turns and obstacles along the way.This was the main reason why he didn't believe in fate.Fate was too permanent.How could anyone believe that their lives were already planned from birth—that their choices wouldn't have any effect whatsoever on how their lives turned out?It wasn't logical and it didn't seem right to him.

But many things didn't seem right to him.

Why did he have to be stuck in this blasted war?

Why couldn't he understand what he was doing here most of the time?

Why couldn't he protect Quatre?

Why couldn't he protect Meiran?

Why was he so different from the others?

Hell, one look at the five of them could pinpoint him as the outcast.It was as plain as day what Trowa and Quatre had between them and what was now developing between Heero and Duo.It wasn't possible either to miss the firm friendships or at least understanding among the four.

Who was he in the group?He wasn't so sure himself anymore.

_~"You're an idiot sometimes, Chang Wufei."~_

He almost slipped as that thought ran across his mind.He steadied himself, all the while a frown on his face.

'Why in the world did I just think of _her_?'

Though quite puzzled, for some reason the thought lightened his heart a bit.He wondered why.

But it was right.There was no point in living in his past mistakes.He could never undo them, so there was no real point in dwelling on them.

Yet even still, the pain never hurt less, he reminded himself.

He inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it slowly right before he sneezed again.Irritated, his hand reached out blindly for the tissue box and he blew his nose.

'I don't know how . . . but it has to be Maxwell's doing.'

That train of thought placed a smile on his lips, something he hadn't done in a while and he did feel his mood lighten, just before he sneezed again.

Throwing the damned tissue away, he continued repairing Nataku.

* * * * *

" . . . I don't think Wufei's pants will ever be the same.Oh well, I didn't really like them anyway . . . but . . . I . . . _think_ you fell asleep so I can't ask you for your opinion . . . "Duo let out a soft laugh."Ne, Quatre?"

Even breathing was his only response.

Light footsteps neared him and Duo stretched his arms, standing up at the same time.He moved over as Trowa eased Quatre down to the bed, covering him with the large blanket.

One thought crossed Duo's mind and he had to share."If I didn't know any better, I'd think you cared for him, Trowa."

Turning around, Trowa started back to his chair."He shouldn't sleep upright; his wounds will get irritated."

Duo followed behind him, settling himself on the ground in front of the chair."Oh . . . my mistake," he replied with a grin.

Trowa placed his book on his lap, index finger acting as a bookmark."He's my friend, Duo."

Duo noted the hesitation in the statement, but brushed it off for now.Looking down at the carpet, he fiddled with his braid."I know.He's my friend too."

The uncertainty was not unnoticed there either.

"Duo."

The boy intended began twisting the hair around his fingers."I know Quatre forgave me for what happened, but I don't think I'll ever forgive myself.Quatre's too understanding and forgiving for his own good, but I guess that's what makes him Quatre, ne?"Duo sighed lifting his head to reveal somber eyes."I don't understand how he can do it though.It just doesn't make sense to me.I f***ing left him to die practically and instead of receiving what I should deserve for betraying him all I get is barely a slap on the wrist.To me that's just wrong.I wish . . . I wish he would just—"

"Just punch you in the face so that at least you feel somewhat even for what you did," Trowa interrupted in his usual calm voice.

Duo gave the barest of nods."Yea."

"But this is Quatre we're talking about."

Duo smiled."Aa, no doubt there.Quatre really is one of a kind." 

Trowa inclined his head a bit in agreement before the room lapsed into a brief silence.It wasn't long before Duo broke it though, a realization coming to mind.

"It's funny you know.Of all the others, to me you're the easiest to talk to."Duo kept his eyes trained on the floor, a bitter laugh escaping his lips."I bet you probably thought that Quatre would be the obvious candidate, but it just doesn't seem right for me to bother him with my problems.It's not even really that.I just don't think he'd understand."He raised his eyes."You get what I mean?"

Trowa gave a slight, but firm nod, knowing exactly what the other meant.

Duo smiled, lowering his gaze again."Wufei just seems so . . . out there—so private.He's probably got a lot of problems of his own, which probably explains why he always seems like he has a stick up his . . . well, you know . . . 

"And Heero.The perfect soldier," he spat the words out as if they were some rotten fruit."The only conversation you could hold with him would have to involve a mission.Talking to him would be like talking to a wall, and believe me, it's not as fun as it sounds."

"Du—"

"Maa!" And as fast as he had plopped onto the floor, Duo was now standing."I better get outta here before I set us both off into a foul mood."Moving to the door, he paused, hand on the doorknob."Thanks for listening . . . Trowa."

" . . . Aa."

Twisting the cool metal in his grasp, he opened the door.

"Duo."

" . . . hm?"

"Give him some time.He'll come around sooner or later."

Duo smiled to himself.Leave it to Trowa to figure it out.

"Aa."

* * * * *

Duo leaned against the door once it was closed, letting his eyes slide shut as he shook his head softly.People didn't give Trowa enough credit.There was a lot more to that guy than what was on the surface.

Like a certain other person he knew.

Exhaling softly, he pushed himself from the door and started down the hallway.Looking straight ahead, his violet eyes met the darkened sky through paned glass.Once nearing the window, he lifted a careful hand and rested it lightly on the smooth, cool surface, looking out to the world that lied behind it.

Tilting his gaze slightly higher, he looked at the star-filled sky, only noticing now that he never really appreciated the scenery of it.Out in space, it was like an endless void of black, but down here . . . everything was so much . . . clearer.

His eyes swept across the stars stopping at one that he swore had twinkled.He watched it curiously for a while, just . . . waiting.

Maybe it was his star.

_Duo, did you know that each and every one of us has a star of their very own?_

_A star?Why would we want one?We can't eat it, or sell it._

_*A soft laughter filtered into the air*Duo, a star is more than food or money.They're special._

_Special?Why?We can't touch it or hold it even._

_True, but you can't touch or hold your dreams either and does that make your dreams any less special?_

_. . . No . . . I guess not, but that's different.What can stars do?_

_Well, for starters, they give people a sense of hope.Just knowing that there's something out in the world that will always be there, shining and burning on even when bad things happen, gives people hope--the hope that will drive people to go on living for something better to come . . . Do you know what's special about _your_ star, Duo?_

_What?_

_It's yours.No one will ever be able to take it away from you and it'll always be there, no matter what.Looking after you and there for you to look up to it when you're lost._

_. . . D-Do you think I have a star?_

_Of course!Everyone does, Duo.Especially you.And when you do find it one day, Duo, I hope you'll understand._

_. . . Sure . . . you know what?_

_What?_

_You sure bring up the strangest things to talk about Sister Helen._

_Do I really?_

_Without a doubt! _

Duo could still see the smile radiating from her face, his own lips curving up slightly to one of his more sincere smiles.He lifted his head, eyes catching the twinkling star again.

_His star, and it did give him hope . . . and courage for what he just decided to do._

Nodding his head once in thanks, he turned away from the window, walking down the hall again.

_'I do understand now, Sister.I hope Heero does too.'_

* * * * * 

As the moon settled itself in the blackened sky against the millions of stars, Trowa slowly started to nod off in his plush armchair.Book lying open in his lap, his eyes drifted shut from the world, the earlier work on HeavyArms finally catching up to him as well as his committed vigilance over his fellow pilot the past week.

Not fighting the tiredness anymore, his mind began to shut down until he was barely aware of anything around him.

However, the years of experience on the battlefield wouldn't allow him to completely succumb to oblivion, which allowed him to catch the barest of sounds coming from the other side of the room.With the alertness of a well-trained soldier, his eyes immediately snapped open and before his mind could even register the noise, he was already on his feet gazing at the bed a few feet away from him.His sight fell on a still slumbering form and he exhaled softly.

He had thought for a moment there that Quatre had been suffering through another nightmare.Lord knew the Arabian was having them quite frequently after that initial one he witnessed on the second day of their return.With each passing day, the nightmares steadily grew worse, almost violent, and Trowa would know, he had to awaken the blonde each time; and every time his concerns (yes concerns) were pushed aside by an all too familiar mask.

He asked . . . he would always ask, but Quatre would never give him a straight answer, always telling him he was fine and then turn to the window.From then on he couldn't get another word out of the Sandrock pilot, an action that caused for some indescribable pain to continually gnaw at what remained of his heart, and he couldn't understand why.

Normality overtook him and Trowa neared the bed until he was standing by the nightstand.Quatre shifted a bit, breath coming out in even outtakes while his eyes remained still beneath its lids.

Dreamless sleep.

Trowa couldn't help but feel a little relieved, knowing that Quatre had more than once attempted to avoid sleep because of his dreams; the visible dark circles around the closed lids were evidence enough of the blonde's fight with slumber.Gazing down at the sleeping face still marred by a few fading bruises, he found his hand already moving, and he brushed aside a few strands of blonde bangs.His fingertips connected lightly over pale skin and he froze when Quatre's face had almost immediately contorted into a pained expression and a soft whimper escaped those chapped lips.

He didn't move for a while, too surprised from what his single touch elicited and now even more curious on what was wrong with his fellow pilot.Surely a brief contact like this wouldn't have drawn out such a strong reaction—

~_Hey no name, come over here.~ _

Trowa extracted his hand as if he were burnt, eyes widening slightly.'Wha—'

_~I know something you'll like . . .~ _

He took an involuntary step back, hands rising unconsciously and wrapping around his body.His head began to slowly shake from side-to-side as if in denial and he continued to backpedal until his back hit the door with a soft thump. 

'No . . . it couldn't . . . '

Hand closing over the doorknob, he twisted it and opened the door.

He needed air.He needed to think.Stepping quietly out of the room, he closed the door behind him as blue eyes opened and stared after him.

* * * * * 

All he'd wanted was to get out of here.Being confined to the same scenery and atmosphere for seven inexpressibly long days was slowly driving him to acquire a case of claustrophobia.For that reason and a few others, he had waited for Trowa to fall asleep and had thought the brunette had done so, but he was quickly told otherwise.

With just one squeak from the mattress, the HeavyArms pilot had woken up and he had to feign sleep once more.He was almost as good as Heero now as he had done this for a fair amount of times this past week.He couldn't let Trowa know that he wasn't sleeping, or the teen might have taken up extreme measures and slipped him a few tranquilizers.

He didn't want to sleep, to return to that dark room and those red eyes, to feel the small rocks digging into his back, as he lay on the floor restrained, to feel so . . . helpless.He never wanted to feel that way again.He wanted everything to go back as they were before he was captured, before he was . . . when he was only fighting for the colonies and his beliefs.When he didn't feel so utterly and incredibly weak.

When everything was okay.

That was why he wanted out.He wanted to see his Sandrock, to sit in its cockpit and once again revitalize his feeling of self-worth--his strength.He wanted to pilot it again, to continue fighting alongside the other's again as he should be and wipe away the last seven days.He wanted to get out of this room and he wanted to do it alone.So he had to remain still, letting his breathing come out evenly as he heard Trowa approach him.

It was getting so easy to fool him, yet even as he did this, he couldn't help but feel remorse for his actions.Trowa was only concerned for him and he kept pushing him away.But he could let the feeling subside for the time being for he had something he felt more important to do.So he moved a little bit to add on to the effect and waited for Trowa to move away.Yet nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Before he could even stop himself, his body recoiled at the slightest contact and he released a soft cry, once again returning to that room and its horrors.He so wanted to open his eyes and let in the light, but he had to keep them closed or he would never be able to leave.

While fighting his own internal battles, he almost missed the distinct thump that echoed in the silent room.Then to his utmost relief he heard the door open and the shuffling of feet before it was closed again.Only then did he open his eyes and stare almost curiously at the white door, briefly forgetting what he wanted and wondered why Trowa had left so suddenly.

But his concern quickly diminished when he realized he was finally alone.Pushing himself up slowly with his one good arm, he sat up.Minutes passed before he finally managed to position himself at the edge of his bed.Taking a full glance around the room, his eyes stopped on the sight of his opened closet, his clothes hanging neatly on the rack inside.

That would be the first order of business.He certainly couldn't have Sandrock see him in his pajamas.With this new goal set in his mind, Quatre took a deep breath before slowly standing up.

He'd have to hurry.Who knew when Trowa would return.

* * * * * 

Heero didn't even do so much as to twitch an eyebrow as his bedroom door opened.He'd been sitting in front of his laptop all day, cleaning this, updating that . . . and waiting for any damn mission!

A week.

One whole week.

7 freakin', restless days, doing nada, zip, zilch-ZERO!!

Wing was in such perfect condition that it could have passed off as an upgraded version of it.

To sum it up: Heero was going out of his mind.

He returned from the hangar about an hour ago.Sandrock was approximately fifty percent repaired and would take another thirty-four hours until it would be completely functional, but even Heero had his limits.

Therefore, he returned to his room, turned on his laptop and had been sitting here for the past hour.He needed to do something; he needed a distraction.With all this free time alone, he had time to think and not about the ordinary thoughts he usually had when a mission was taking place.No, with nothing to do, he was able to think about other things--things he __never_ wanted to think about and had done right and blocked them out.Yet he wasn't able to now since there was nothing to occupy his mind.He couldn't understand what was wrong with him.He'd never had problems like these in the past.If he didn't want to think about something, he didn't.Yet after the past couple of days, it seemed that the perfect soldier was seemingly not so perfect and was degenerating down to only excelled._

He glowered at the screen as his thoughts took this twisted turn.

"Ano . . . Heero?"

Heero paused for half a second, before continuing his tap-tap-tapping again."What?"

Duo came into the room completely, shutting the door behind him.Inhaling a deep breath, he took a determined step forward and kept doing so until he reached the back of Heero's swivel chair.With the daringness of a lone ant attempting to ransack an entire picnic on his own, Duo turned the chair until Heero faced him, bracing his hands on either side of the armrests.

Their faces were a few centimeters apart, and at this close proximity, he caught the brief look of surprise that ran across Heero's face before it was replaced by an annoyed expression.If he blinked at that second, he would have missed it.Using this as encouragement, Duo continued.

"We need to talk."

Heero eyed him evenly, suppressing his initial response of "Get out" though thought better of it.If he didn't know any better, he felt something flicker within him as Duo stared down at him.Giving the barest of nods, he replied.

"Aa.We do."

* * * * * 

Hard, calloused hands pressed against bare resisting flesh, probing, fondling and caressing every inch of the squirming body.

_Stop it . . . Let me go! . . . Please, just let me go . . ._

*SMACK*

"Quit your whining, and take it like a man!"

_Please . . . I--I . . . get off.Stop it!_

*SLAP-PUNCH*

"Just shut the hell up!Or this is gonna be more painful than it'll already be!"

_. . . help . . . someone . . ._

"Come on.You'll like it . . . I promise . . . "

Pain erupted throughout the small body.Tear-filled green eyes stared at the metal door to the left of him.

_. . . someone . . . please . . ._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi!Nanashi!What happened to your eye?Walk into another door or somethin'?"

Nanashi tried to ignore the brash voice and shakily continued picking up the scrap metal littering the field.

A strong hand grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up off the ground."Hey!I'm talking to you!"

Nanashi froze, hands losing their grip on the metal as he stared into penetrating brown eyes."G-Gomen nasai."

"Gomen nasai . . ."

"Go-Gomen nasai, Ren-san."

A smirk crossed over the large man's shabby face.With his other hand, he began brushing the unruly brown hair covering half of the small boy's face."That's right," he said softly, yet mockingly.

Nanashi tried his best not to flinch from the intruding gesture, knowing what would come if he did.

"You like that . . . don't you, no name," he breathed into the boy's face.

Frightened green eyes stared back making the man laugh."Oh?You don't?I know something you may like and something I would definitely like . . . "

Nanashi's breath caught in his throat, images from the night before flashing into his mind.

"Kei told me how much 'fun' you and he had last night and I'm feeling a little left out."A predatory grin began to spread across the man's face.He pulled down his hand and used his thumb to rub against the bruise under Nanashi's eye."You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Not knowing what else to do, the boy shook his head slightly, inducing more laughter from his captor."No . . . I thought so."Laughing more, he dropped the brunette onto the ground and walked away.

Nanashi remained there, not noticing the new scrape on his leg from some of the metal he collected.

Staring forward, something dimmed in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"NOOO!No more!"Nanashi thrashed about wildly under the bulky man on top of him.

Growling, Ren punched the boy beneath him hard on the temple."You better knock it off you little shit," he spat out.Glazed eyes looked blankly at the opposite wall.

He placed his hands back on the motionless body."Hn, get used to it, no name."

A lone tear silently crept down Nanashi's face.

Eyes now a dulled green.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Nanashi stared impassively at the gun in his hand before tossing it away.Expressionless, he took in the images of the two men in front of him dead in a pool of crimson with their eyes wide open in shock.

Turning swiftly on his heel, he exited the scrap yard, not looking back once, and walked down the dirt road.

* * * * *

Green eyes focused back to the present, staring at his reflection from the kitchen window.An image of his younger self flashed in the pane of glass, before his face appeared once again.

He had to be wrong, but all of it made too much sense.Everything fit so perfectly.

The nightmares.The blank stares.The unresponsiveness.The stiffening on the briefest of contacts.

He should have known immediately after what Duo had asked Sally.Neither Duo nor Wufei had ever elaborated on what had happened when they first found Quatre but he had understood then what Duo had asked.Even still, he never really took it into consideration for Quatre's strange behavior.To be honest, he had never really thought about it until now which was rather strange in itself.

How could he have disregarded such an important piece of information?Maybe he had done it subconsciously; maybe he really believed that Quatre was okay when he said he was.Maybe he should stop worrying over the whys and help Quatre.

But he couldn't.

He could barely fight his own demons let alone help Quatre with his.

Still, something inside of him kept urging him to do something . . . but what?What could he possibly do?

He gazed into the mug of coffee he held as he walked back to the counter, hoping that he could maybe find the answer in there, but eventually just brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip.He swallowed a bit before lowering the cup and dumping the rest of its contents into the sink.

It tasted bitter.Ever since they'd rescued Quatre everything tasted bitter.

He turned on the faucet and grabbed the camel-shaped sponge.He stared at it for a moment, something flickering at the edge of his memory. __

_"Well, we needed one, so I bought it while I shopped for the other things.It's silly.I know.But it's somewhat comforting when I look at it--Will you stop laughing, Duo?!"_

The faintest of smiles came upon his face as he recalled the day Quatre had first bought the item.It was only then that he realized how much he missed that old Quatre.The uplifting expressions, the smiles, that light, almost carefree voice, the essence of what would most likely be that of a normal teenager--something he never had the opportunity of experiencing in his whole fifteen years.Now it seemed that the Quatre he knew was _only a memory.He didn't like that idea at all._

Yet despite this, the question still remained: What could he do?

He couldn't . . . he wasn't the one to do it.How could he possibly help Quatre with something he couldn't conquer himself?

_~Just give up, Nanashi.No one will come and save you.~_

~_No one wants you, Nanashi.You were born alone and will be alone for the rest of your lousy life . . . unless of course you want to stay with us . . . ~_

Trowa clamped his hands over his ears, anything to make the voices stop.He had done so well in blocking them over the years, but they were still there.They would always be there, imprinted in his memory until the day he died.

_~We must stop fighting against each other!~_

_~Do you have to go?I won't ask you to stay.But at least tell me your name.My name is Quatre Raberba Winner.~_

'Quatre . . .'He lowered his hands, head bowed and saw the camel-shaped sponge on the floor.It looked so small lying there on the tiled floor all . . . alone.

He was familiar with the feeling.Since his childhood he kept to himself, pushing all those who attempted to grow close to him away so that he would never get hurt again.It was safer this way, but it wasn't what he wanted.It was never what he wanted.

What he really wanted was to be anything but alone.He wanted someone to hold him and to tell him that everything was going to be okay, someone who would protect him and shelter him from the unforgiving world.He wanted someone to love him and to fill the empty hole in his dying heart.

He wanted . . . he wanted so much though what he really wanted now more than anything else was to help Quatre.He wouldn't allow himself to hide away while history repeated itself.If he did, he may never see the Quatre he knew and befriended ever again, but only a shell of what he once was . . . of what _he was now._

No.He wouldn't allow it.

Bending down he lifted up the sponge and replaced it back before turning on his heel, eyes set steadily in front of him as he walked out of the kitchen.

He wasn't really certain about what he was exactly going to do, but that never stopped him before.This was a mission, one that he would see through to the end.After all, missions were what he did best, and this one in particular could well be one of the most important he'd ever have to complete.

Walking in an even faster pace, he returned to Quatre's room in hopes of helping the other in what ways he could.

And maybe then, he thought, as he pushed open the door, he could also confront his own evils and finally put them where they belonged: in the past.

* * * * * 

It had taken a while, but he finally made it.The hangar was eerily quiet as Quatre staggered inside, the only illumination coming from a few random lamps hanging from the metal arched ceiling and from the moonlight outside.He paused at the door breathing heavily.He hadn't realized how hard it would be to come this far though he should have realized since his earlier attempt to get to the bathroom this morning was certainly not a walk in the park.Still, he couldn't relinquish the internal pride he felt on making it this far.Maybe he wasn't weak after all.

With that comforting thought in mind, he made his way across the concrete floor to his gundam.He ignored the intimidating stances of Wing and the others, eyes set on the one resting in the corner of the room.

His harsh breathing echoed loudly in the empty room though he hardly noticed when he reached his destination.

Sandrock loomed from above, partly shadowed by the darkness.Although how unapproachable it appeared with its massive body and black eyes, Quatre could only smile on seeing it, as if greeting an old friend.

'Sandrock.'

The damage was clear yet he could tell that someone was fixing it.That eased his heart a bit and he rested his hand on top of a blackened leg.

_~"Duo!Watch out!"~_

_~"QUATRE!!Quatre, Quatre!Are you all right?!Quatre!Answer me damn it!"~_

_~Darkness speckled with red.~_

_~A sneer.~_

_~Pain.~_

_~Excruciating pain.~_

Quatre reeled backward from the flashes, hand reaching up painfully over his heart.His back connected with something firm and he froze before instinct took over and he spun around, arm swinging outward in defense.A strong grip stopped it before it could inflict any damage and he immediately pulled to free it.

His eyes weren't seeing, his emotions overriding with all those hateful feelings he wanted to forget and he was again in that small, dark room, pinioned to place.

_~"I guess we're going to have to do it the hard way again, huh?"~_

_~"Heh, I hope you're ready for the ride of your life."~_

He gave one final, hard tug and he stumbled backwards, almost falling but caught himself at the last moment.He was finding it hard to breath, the darkness gradually closing around him.The figure in front of him took a step forward and he automatically took one back.

"Quatre."

Quatre's breath caught in his throat upon recognizing the voice, his eyes finally focusing and seeing a familiar set of brown hair and green eyes."Tro . . . wa," he all but gasped, forcing himself to regain some semblance of normalcy to show that he was fine.

If he was paying attention, he could have seen the surprised expression on the other's face, but he couldn't do anything at the moment.The taunting voices wouldn't stop screaming in his mind and the sickening feelings that came with them caused him to feel nauseous.

His world was spinning and he had no idea why.

Was it really such a terrible thing to happen to him?

Why had it affected him so much?He thought he was stronger.

Why couldn't he forget?All he wanted to do was forget.

He closed his eyes tightly, his emotions overloading and he wrapped his right arm around himself, ignoring the physical pain that occurred as a result and was slowly sliding down onto the ground.His back touched the footing of his gundam and he inhaled sharply, but not because of the memories that coursed through his body from the contact.No, it was because of the warm presence he found himself in that startled his eyes open.

" . . . Tro . . . wa . . . "

* * * * * 

Upon opening the door and seeing the empty bed and the ransacked closet, a somewhat panicked feeling surged within him.He took another step into the room and looked towards the bathroom.Seeing the door open and no signs of Quatre, he quickly left.He was jogging back down the narrow hallway from whence he came; all the while trying to think of all the places Quatre could have gone.

He paused at the end of the hallway and closed his eyes, trying to think back on what he had done in the past, where _he had gone when it became too much to bare._

His eyes suddenly snapped open.

'Of course.'

He took off in the direction of the stairs, sliding down the railing and landed on the hard wood floor with an audible thump, before dashing off to the hangar.

It wasn't hard to guess where the blonde was; in fact it made a lot of sense.

_"Ooo, I'm scared . . . you think just by holding a gun that you're a man now?" *A gruff laugh sounded in the air*"Don't make me laugh you little whore.Oh, did I hit a sore spot now?I'm sorry . . . "_

Trowa remembered how he hadn't responded, just stood there, gun poised.It wasn't long before his two "guardians" realized he wasn't playing around.He could still smell the gunpowder, the blood—he could hear the screams, but it didn't affect him, not at all.For he was already dead inside.

At the time he had so wanted to kill the bastards and had.They took everything away from him, destroyed his life and made him weak.What better way to show his strength than to take control of his life and killed those that hindered it?

He had never once in his life regretted what he did and still didn't.This was war.Survival of the fittest and all.

So where would Quatre go to regain his spirit, his strength?There was only one place.

He slid briefly on turning into the back hallway and met the open metal door and bits of artificial light coming through it.As he walked inside, he caught the slight movement of a shadow and walked quietly towards it.

Nearing Sandrock, he spotted the person of his search standing stock-still, hand extended to the gundam.He took bigger steps, closing the distance between them and was about to alert the teen of his presence when Quatre had backed away so suddenly from his gundam and smack into him.

He was about to ask if he were all right when a well-aimed fist started for his face.He blocked it easily, wondering why Quatre was attacking him.Couldn't he see that it was hi—?

His sight became aware of the way Quatre was looking at him.He wasn't.He was seeing someone else.

He let go quickly and watched with unmasked surprise as Quatre stumbled away from him in fear.

"Quatre."

He put more emotion in that one word than in any conversation he had ever spoken in his entire life.

To see how Quatre was behaving now, it only reminded him of how he used to feel as a child.It pained him so much to see that Quatre, _Quatre__ was experiencing it now._

It didn't seem right.

"Tro . . . wa."

He watched as Quatre literally crumbled in front of him.

He was too late.

_~Hi!We meet again.I guess we're on the same mission.~_

_~I can do it alone.~_

_~So can I.But if we cooperate, it will be more successful.~_

_~I wonder about that . . . ~_

~_I'm sure it will be . . . ~_

_~We will play again, won't we Trowa?~_

~_Thank you, Trowa.~_

No . . . he couldn't be late--he _wouldn't be!_

What had he wanted?What made it go away?

He took a half step forward then hesitated.It was so simple yet all the same so difficult for him to do . . . but . . . 

* * * * *

'What . . . ?'

" . . . Tro . . . wa . . . "

Trowa was holding him, his arms enfolding him in a comforting though clearly awkward embrace.

He was so close yet it was different—very different than how _he had held him, and because of that, Quatre didn't want to pull away._

But he had to.If he didn't, he'd be right back where he started when he had run away from his father: Just a confused, worthless and weak heir.

He didn't want that.He didn't.

The initial shock began to recede and he attempted to break away from Trowa's hold no matter how safe and right he felt in those arms.Yet the moment he began to struggle, the grip around him only tightened until he could barely move.But even still, this immobility Trowa caused, it didn't frighten him at all rather it frustrated him.

"Let me go, Trowa," he spoke in an almost defeated whisper."Let me go."

Trowa remained silent, shaking his head from side to side as it rested on Quatre's shoulder.

"Trowa . . . please . . . " he all but pleaded, still struggling a bit as his eyes slid shut.

"No, Quatre."

The few words were whispered in his ear and his eyes snapped open, the contact causing a shiver to run down his spine."Tro—"

"You don't have to do this alone, Quatre."The arms around him loosened slightly so he could move, but still held him firmly."Rely on our strength, as well as your own."

Strength?No, Trowa was wrong.He didn't have any.If he did, he could have overcome this.He would have.

Why couldn't Trowa understand?

"You don't have to do it alone," the words were repeated with more conviction than before, the speaker knowing and hoping to break through the barrier Quatre had so recently constructed.

" . . . No . . ." denial was still etched into the statement."I hav—"

"Quatre . . . you're _not alone," Trowa interrupted, holding the boy in his arms a little closer, voice lowered."You're not alone."_

Blue eyes widened, the meaning behind the few words causing the last of his resolve to collapse.

Trowa . . .

Wave after wave of realization hit him and only after did he take notice of how exhausted he was.His entire body went slack and he let his head fall onto Trowa's shoulder, tilting it to the side.It wasn't long before the familiar stinging began to form behind his eyes and though he tried as he might, he couldn't stop that one tear from sliding down his face nor could he stop the hundreds that followed after.

Yet Trowa was still there, enclosing him in the sense of security he had thought he would never experience again.It was only then that Quatre realized he was safe and that it was Trowa who had restored this sense of being. 

And after what seemed like a very long time, a warm feeling returned into his heart, banishing the shadows and phantoms that plagued him until his world illuminated again to the brilliant shade of what he once knew.

And it was because of Trowa.

Trowa.

* * * * * 

Mika-chan

August 17, 2000

Author's Notes:

No, this is not the end...well, not quite =)There's still the epilogue to write, but to be honest, I'm having difficulty writing it for reasons other than writer's block.If and when I do decide to write it, I first just wanted to thank all of you who have followed this little cliché of mine thus far and for the comments and criticism you've given my way ^_^I appreciate it a lot. *bows*


	6. Epilogue

Captured   
By Mika-chan

Epilogue 

That night Quatre slept and he dreamed. 

He was lying on his back, arms outstretched and chained to the ground and he frowned, not knowing why he was having this dream again. He had thought he had gotten past this...so why was that night still haunting him? 

*CLING* 

He kept his eyes facing upwards knowing he need not look to the side and waited with baited breath. 

Red eyes appeared above him as he knew they would and yet he couldn't help but become hypnotized by them once more. 

Drip. 

Drip. 

Drip 

The liquid continued to fall on his face, yet something was different this time. The drops felt lighter, and as they fell, the redness of the eyes began to dull, slowly changing with each drop. 

This--This had never happened before and he watched and waited, breathe catching in his throat at what was finally revealed before him: 

Green, depthless eyes now stared back. Not ordinary green, but a shade he was familiar with and knew so well. 

He opened his mouth, lips forming words as he attempted to speak, yet no sound came out. 

The eyes began to move, trailing a path across his face. 

Drip. 

Drip. 

Drip. 

As eyes leveled to his own the liquid fell onto his lips and seeped slowly into his mouth. It tasted . . . salty. 

It was salty. 

Quatre blinked slowly in recognition, raising one of his hands and not taking the time to realize when it was freed. He reached up, fingers meeting flesh and began to wipe the moisture away. The tears seemed to fall even faster as he did. His vision blurred and he lifted his other hand, wrapping his arms around the now visible form above him and embraced the other closely. 

Finding his voice, he whispered softly into the other's ear. 

_Trowa._

There they stayed, not forever because nothing lasted forever. He knew that the next time he opened his eyes everything would be as it was. There would be the war, the memories, the pain. 

But he wouldn't be alone. 

Heero, Duo, Wufei . . . Trowa. They would all be there for him, as he would surely be for them; there was no doubt in that. 

Not anymore. 

End. 

**"Captured" (I guess I'm sticking with the title...) **

**Author's Notes:**

I would first like to apologize for the long delay in the conclusion of this story. Writer's block wasn't the main cause rather it was more of my beliefs and doubts that interfered with finishing this piece. After writing part four to "Captured" I believe at the time there were a few controversial issues going about in a few mailing lists of mine. After taking into account what was said I was inadvertently moved to reevaluate my initial reasons for writing this story, reasons that I found changed as I continued to write it. At first, as most writers tend to do whether consciously or not, I wanted to create a little angst/pain for my favorite character (Quatre) as there was a definite lack of these kinds of stories involving him. Actually there were hardly any fiction focused on Quatre, most stories focusing on Duo or Heero when I began writing this story (about two years ago). So I suppose I decided to take the matter into my own hands. 

After completing the first two parts and "Captured" started to delve into Quatre's recovery, I discovered how much I enjoyed writing the emotional aspect of this story. The conflict of "Captured" forced me into the minds of each character, to see and write how they would react to Quatre almost being raped. I'm not saying I did an excellent job because I know I latched onto the stereotypes but I felt I did at some point experienced, even if it was only a little bit, what each GW character felt. So that in itself was one good thing that came out of this story. Yet we all know that with the good there's always the bad. I realized I was also misleading people into believing that Trowa was raped when I personally do not believe that had happened. Whether he was or not is unknown and I just think that he wasn't *shrugs* To those of you who are unaware, this is unfortunately a very large and rather dangerous issue in the GW fandom to speak of. And it's also rather frustrating and exhausting to get into, so I won't. 

I know this epilogue was rather short, very short actually and not written very well, but truthfully, I don't think this story really needed one. But I had already promised one and my sister reminded me of that so here it is (if it is truly horrible, please tell me and I'll remove it). Also...I never intended to write Heero and Duo's conversation because I felt it needn't the attention *ducks as projectiles are hurled* I considered it as one of those situations where you knew what was going to be spoken of already and the general outcome, so~ I don't think I needed to elaborate on it. I'm sorry if there are some of you who wanted more closure on Heero and Duo, but I honestly didn't feel there should be, as my main focus was on Quatre anyway *ducks again* 

Um, so I hope you enjoyed the story and I apologize once again for the delay. I'm so relieved that this is finally done and over with ^_^; 

Mika-chan  
March 13, 2002 


End file.
